La luz que purificó al malvado Ancientvolcamon
by Natsumi Ciel
Summary: [Post Adventure 01] Los elegidos regresan al mundo real y sus digimon quedan al cuidado del digimundo para evitar que nuevas fuerzas malignas vuelvan a apoderarse de él. Ancientvolcamon parece querer convertirse en el nuevo villano, pero Patamon y Tailmon no se lo permitirán.


_**Nota de la Autora:**_

 _Oneshot dedicado a_ _ **Tammy fray**_ _por ser la primera en comentar y contestar las preguntas que hice en el capítulo número cuatro de "Encuentro de Halloween". Gracias por siempre leer y, sobre todo, por comentar :)_

 _Este fanfic está escrito a modo de capítulo "post Adventure" que narra parte de las aventuras que tuvieron los digimon después de que sus amigos humanos regresaron a su mundo, después de derrotar a Apocalymon (de ahí el título tan… ¿kodomo?, jaja)._

 _Espero les guste a todos_

 _Natsumi_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon NO me pertenece** , solo la autoría de este fanfic, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

" **La luz que purificó al malvado Ancientvolcamon"**

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que los niños elegidos regresaron al mundo real, pero sus digimon estaban decididos a mantener la paz en el digimundo y no bajaban la guardia, por lo que continuaban custodiando las diferentes áreas para evitar que nuevas fuerzas malignas emergieran.

Ese día, Patamon y Tailmon fueron a custodiar las rocosas tierras del sur, que aunque eran habitadas por unos pocos digimon que por lo general eran muy tranquilos, no podían dejar de vigilar.

El día concluyó aparentemente bien y sin problemas. Tailmon saltaba de una enorme roca a otra para ir a dar el encuentro a Patamon que lo esperaba del otro lado de la montaña. De pronto, apareció un Akatorimon lanzando ataques de fuego desde sus ojos, asustando a los digimon de la zona, que se preparaban para dormir en sus cuevas.

Tailmon rápidamente se dirigió hacia Akatorimon para enfrentarlo. Ella sabía que normalmente Akatorimon era un digimon tranquilo, pero al ver que aterrorizaba y golpeaba a los pequeños digimon, se lanzó directamente hacia él para atacarlo con un _golpe de gato._ Funcionó. Akatorimon quedó aturdido, pero se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó con una _patada de Akatorimon,_ que golpeó a Tailmon y la lanzó contra una roca. Empezó a acercarse a ella para atacarla nuevamente pero, de pronto, se escuchó _"¡Burbuja de aire!",_ y una pequeña ráfaga de aire golpeó directamente a los ojos de Akatorimon, cegándolo por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para permitir que Tailmon escapara con dos saltos rápidos y se refugiara detrás de una roca.

–Patamon, me salvaste –dijo Tailmon.

–No fue nada –dijo Patamon con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No se qué le ha sucedido a Akatorimon, pero está actuando de una manera muy agresiva, está asustando a todos los digimon de la zona… suerte que logramos refugiarnos en esta montaña –dijo Tailmon.

–Esta no es solamente una montaña, Tailmon…

–¿Eh?

–Mientras hacía la vigilancia, unos digimon me dijeron que últimamente estaban desapareciendo digimon en esta montaña y que en realidad esta montaña no es una montaña sino un volcán muy antiguo que perdió su actividad, pero que últimamente parece que está recuperándola…

–¿Cómo?

–Sígueme… –contestó preocupado Patamon.

Patamon guió hacia lo profundo de la cueva a Tailmon, le pidió que mirara por una pequeña rendija entre unas rocas y de pronto ella presenció algo terrible: todo el fondo de la cueva, escondido detrás de una muralla de piedra, estaba llena de estatuas de piedra. Eran digimon que habían sido convertidos en piedra por las _flamas petrificadoras_ de Akatorimon. Pero lo peor de todo, era que las estatuas estaban siendo lanzadas al magma sin ningún remordimiento por Ancientvolcamon, quien reía divertido al ver las estatuas hundirse en el magma.

Tailmon, puso un rostro de horror pero rápidamente su horror se transformó en una furia terrible. ¿Cómo podía permitir tal crueldad?

–Patamon, debemos detenerlo…

–Sí, pero… Ancientvolcamon es de nivel _ultimate_ y nosotros…

–Aun así, no podemos permitir que esto siga así… –dijo golpeando con furia el marco de roca que se encontraba sobre ella.

Tailmon ideó un plan. Primero se desharían de Akatorimon, él era el proveedor de estatuas, si lo detenían, no habría más estatuas que lanzar al magma.

Fueron a buscar a los digimon que aún permanecían escondidos, les explicaron su plan y aunque aún estaban muy asustados, aceptaron colaborar con ellos.

Regresaron a donde habían dejado a Akatorimon. Ahí seguía. Al detectar a Patamon y Tailmon, se enojó mucho y empezó a atacarlos. Tailmon, que ahora estaba preparada, esquivó hábilmente todos sus ataques mientras Patamon lanzaba _burbujas de aire_ hacia la roca de la montaña.

Akatorimon explotó en risas

–¡No son más que un par de ridículos huidizos…! –les gritó despectivo.

–¡AHORA! –gritó Tailmon.

Tailmon se lanzó contra las patas de Akatorimon, produciéndoles profundos cortes. En la aldea digimon, había pedido a uno de ellos que afilara sus garras lo más que pudiese. Sabía que debido a su tamaño y la forma de sus alas, Akatorimon no podía volar, si lograba herirlo gravemente en las patas, tendrían la ventaja. Y lo hizo. Patamon, mientras tanto, embistió con su cuerpo la roca que había estado debilitando con sus pequeños pero frecuentes ataques, y aunque con mucho dolor debido al golpe, logró desprender algunas rocas que fueron a parar directo sobre Akatorimon.

–¡BIEN! –gritaron Tailmon y Patamon al mismo tiempo, chocando palmas.

–¡Ahora, chicos! –gritó Tailmon a los digimon que estaban escondidos.

Los pequeños digimon, un gran grupo de varios gotsumon, gazimon y muchomon, empezaron a atacar alrededor del Akatorimon herido, haciéndolo caer en una trampa profunda desde la cual no podría salir con sus patas tan lastimadas.

–¡DÉJENME SALIR~! _AKA~! –_ gritaba Akatorimon desde el fondo de la trampa.

–¿Por qué has estado haciendo esto? ¡Petrificar a tus amigos y entregarlos a Ancientvolcamon! Jamás te perdonaré eso, ¡los amigos son lo más valioso que tenemos! –gritó Tailmon.

–¡Ancientvolcamon me obligó! ¡Si no lo hacía me enviaría a mí al magma! _AKA~!_

–¿Por qué lanzan las estatuas al magma? ¡HABLA! –preguntó Tailmon.

–¡No se los diré!

–¡Hazlo o todos los gotsumon y gazimon te lanzarán rocas hasta que confieses y si no confiesas morirás! –dijo una encolerizada Tailmon con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Patamon miró asustado a Tailmon, sabía que ella podía tener un carácter muy fuerte pero… ahora su enojo estaba empezando a convertirse en crueldad… como si las fuerzas de la oscuridad la estuviesen invadiendo…

–¡Te lo diré! –dijo Akatorimon asustado–. Ancientvolcamon los necesita para "provocar al magma" y así generar energía para recuperar su antigua fuerza…

–¿Su antigua fuerza? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Debido a que el volcán ha ido extinguiéndose, Ancientvolcamon ha perdido mucha fuerza con el paso de los años. Así que ahora está decidido a recuperarla… ¡pero es todo lo que se! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor, no acaben conmigo! ¡Yo también tengo miedo! –dijo Akatorimon temeroso.

–Tailmon… –dijo Patamon con timidez–, está muy herido… no creo que escape…

Tailmon pensó que tal vez Patamon tenía razón.

–Gotsumon, Gazimon, Muchomon, todos ustedes… vigílenlo. Si intenta un movimiento, por mínimo que sea… acaben con él.

Los digimon la miraron asustados pero asintieron en señal de obediencia.

–Patamon, vámonos. Tenemos que encargarnos de Ancientvolcamon nosotros mismos.

–¿No iremos a avisar a los demás? –preguntó Patamon sorprendido.

–No hay tiempo. Ancientvolcamon podría haber terminado con las estatuas para cuando logremos comunicarnos con todos –dijo decidida, empezando a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba Ancientvolcamon.

Patamon estaba dubitativo. Sentía que no podía dejar ir sola a Tailmon, sobre todo porque no estaba siendo ella misma. Pero también sentía que debía hacerle saber a los demás dónde estaban y contra quién estaban a punto de combatir. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y supo lo que debía hacer…

–¡Espérame, Tailmon! –gritó volando tras ella para alcanzarla.

* * *

Llegaron al volcán extinto. Tailmon volvió a mirar por la rendija. Quiso llorar cuando vio que una de las últimas estatuas estaba siendo lanzada al magma. Iba a golpear la rendija para agrandarla y entrar a través de ella. Patamon pudo adivinar lo que ella iba a hacer así que se interpuso, recibiendo el impacto del _golpe de gato_ de Tailmon.

–¡Patamon! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Tailmon sorprendida.

–No… no puedes… no puedes ir así… Tailmon… te matará…–dijo Patamon con la voz entrecortada.

–No te entrometas, esto es entre Ancientvolcamon y yo –dijo decidida, pero no podía ocultar su preocupación por Patamon.

–Ancientvolcamon… ¿tú… lo conoces?

Tailmon bajó la mirada…

–Él… él fue uno de los que me entrenó cuando yo era apenas un Plotmon, antes de que yo cayese en las garras de Vamdemon… –dijo llena de tristeza y furia en sus ojos–. Él me obligó, así como a Akatorimon, a hacer cosas terribles a los digimon de la zona… Yo tenía miedo… e hice todo lo que me dijo… hice tantas cosas terribles –dijo llorando–, pero porque fui una cobarde, porque nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarme… ¡PERO AHORA LO HARÉ! ¡AHORA ME ENFRENTARÉ A ÉL! ¡Y pagaré por todos mis pecados acabando con él! –dijo decidida, golpeando ahora sí, la rendija y escabulléndose a través de ella.

–¡TAILMON! –gritó Patamon, volando tras ella.

Tailmon aterrizó grácilmente sobre la cabeza de una de las estatuas, sin causarle daño. Ancientvolcamon enfocó su mirada en Tailmon.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero miren que tenemos por aquí… la mano derecha de Vamdemon… y mi traidora número uno. Jamás pensé verte por aquí de nuevo, Tailmon… –dijo Ancientvolcamon con soberbia.

–Ya no soy la aliada de Vandemon, él fue derrotado, ¡así como tú lo serás ahora mismo! –le gritó Tailmon–. _¡Patada de Gato!_

Ancientvolcamon, a pesar de su tamaño y peso, pudo esquivar fácilmente el ataque de Tailmon.

–¡Inútil! ¡Apenas eres un _champion_! Aunque no tenga ni la mitad de mi fuerza de hace un tiempo atrás, ¿realmente creíste que podrías derrotarme con esa escuálida fuerza tuya? ¡Muere! –le gritó lanzándole un ataque de lava.

Tailmon se las arregló para esquivarlo, aunque recibió un pequeño daño en su hombro derecho que la impedía moverse con facilidad. De pronto, unas rocas cayeron hacia el lado de Ancientvolcamon, haciendo que se distraiga. En ese momento, Patamon empujó desesperadamente a Tailmon hacia un pequeño escondite.

–¡Ratas! ¿Creen que lograrán escapar? ¡Los encontraré y los destrozaré lentamente! ¡Especialmente a ti, traidora! –gritó Ancientvolcamon haciendo temblar el interior del volcán.

* * *

En el escondite, Tailmon estaba herida pero más que eso, estaba muy enojada.

–¡¿Por qué interviniste?! ¡Es mi pelea! –le gritó a Patamon.

–Pero… Tailmon

Tailmon empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia la salida del escondite. Patamon voló y se colocó delante de ella, deteniéndola con sus alitas.

–Déjame avanzar, Patamon.

–¡NO! –gritó Patamon. Tailmon se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo–. ¡NO TE DEJARÉ AVANZAR! ¡NO DEBIMOS VENIR SIN AVISAR A LOS DEMÁS! NOS MATARÁ SI NOS ENFRENTAMOS A ÉL ASÍ, ¡DEBEMOS BUSCAR AYUDA! –dijo Patamon lloroso, pero decidido.

–Patamon… no entiendes… tengo que pagar mis culpas… –dijo Tailmon llorosa.

–¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES! –le gritó Patamon llorando a Tailmon–. Tú… tú lo dijiste antes, se lo dijiste a Akatorimon… _¡los amigos son lo más valioso que tenemos!_ Nuestros amigos son nuestra _luz_ y nuestra _esperanza_ , Tailmon… Hikari chan no está aquí, Takeru tampoco ni ninguno de nuestros amigos humanos… por eso, depende de nosotros cuidar el digimundo y si tú no estás… la luz... la luz del digimundo se extinguiría… Hace un rato sentí que estabas perdiendo tu luz y que estaba siendo reemplazada por oscuridad… ¡no voy a permitirlo! Porque yo tengo la esperanza de que nunca más la oscuridad reemplazará la luz en este digimundo…

–Patamon –dijo Tailmon llorosa casi en un susurro–... estuve a punto de permitir que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi corazón debido a mis malos recuerdos… pero tú nunca perdiste la esperanza en mí… –dijo sonriendo.

Patamon le sonrió.

Patamon y Tailmon se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una campana. De pronto una luz muy blanca y muy hermosa empezó a irradiar del pecho de Patamon y también del de Tailmon…

–¡PATAMON~ DIGIVOLVES A~…!

–¡TAILMON~ ULTRADIGIVOLVES A~…!

 **¡ERA LA LUZ DE LA DIGIEVOLUCIÓN!**

–¡ANGEMON!

–¡ANGEWOMON!

Angemon y Angewomon se miraron decididos. Ahora sí acabarían con Ancientvolcamon.

* * *

Angemon y Angewomon aparecieron en medio de la luz de la digievolución decididos a acabar con Ancientvolcamon.

–¡Ancientvolcamon, ahora pagarás por todo el mal que has hecho a estos indefensos digimon! –dijo Angewomon.

–¿EHhhhhhhhhh? ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó Ancientvolcamon, incrédulo.

–Soy tu… _traidora número uno_ … –dijo Angewomon sonriendo y lo atacó–. ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!

–¡GOLPE DE FE! –atacó Angemon en conjunto.

Ambos ataques se combinaron produciendo una luz hermosa y poderosa que llenó por completo el interior del volcán. La luz cubrió a Ancientvolcamon provocándole dolor y desesperación, pues la luz de la esperanza era un contraste que nunca antes había tocado su cuerpo lleno de odio y oscuridad.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Aún no he recuperado mi fuerza! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡LES JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ! –gritaba mientras desaparecía.

La luz del ataque combinado también devolvió a las estatuas a su forma original. La luz incluso salió del volcán para irradiar toda la zona. Los digimon que antes fueron estatuas fueron guiados hacia el exterior por la luz de Angemon y Angewomon. Ambos ángeles fueron al encuentro de Akatorimon, a quien encontraron curado de sus heridas y muy feliz jugando con los gotsumon, gazimon y muchomon que ya no le tenían miedo, pues había regresado a su naturaleza tranquila.

Ya era de noche y toda la zona había regresado a la normalidad.

Angemon y Angewomon se despidieron de los pequeños digimon elevándose hacia el cielo, para volar de regreso a donde se encontraban sus amigos digimon elegidos.

–Angemon… –dijo Angewomon muy sonrojada mientras volaba al lado de Angemon.

–¿Sí? –le preguntó Angemon, tranquilo.

–Gracias por no perder la esperanza en mí…

Angemon se sonrojó.

–Gracias a ti por siempre conservar tu luz, Angewomon… –le contestó con cariño.

Sonrieron sonrojados y continuaron volando hacia su destino, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, protegidos por el cielo estrellado.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_ _Si te gustó, déjame un review, por favor. ¡Gracias!_ _¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia!_


End file.
